<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You deserve this. by NotNyanSpaceKat7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356293">You deserve this.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotNyanSpaceKat7/pseuds/NotNyanSpaceKat7'>NotNyanSpaceKat7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And he shall get one, Birthday Presents, David Needs a Hug (Camp Camp), F/M, Gwen isn't a jerk, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because i'm trash, because they're the saddest, forgotten birthdays, gwenvid - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotNyanSpaceKat7/pseuds/NotNyanSpaceKat7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David's had a very... unpleasant week. Gwen's there to cheer him up.<br/>Also, it's his birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David &amp; Gwen (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You deserve this.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, all you campy kiddos! This was made at two in the morning on a school night so it might be a bit off or weird, so I apologize if it makes no sense at all. I barely ever finish fanfics, so I'm glad I managed to get this one done in just one night!<br/>Also, I was going to write a second chapter but I never got around to it sORRY-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David shut the cabin door behind him, giving an exhausted sigh.</p><p>The campers have really been doing a number on him this week. He got a new set of pierced hands from Nerf, damaged self-esteem from Max, black eye from Neil’s bottle rocket, numerous bite marks from Nikki, and many more.</p><p>Not to mention, everyone forgot his birthday today.</p><p>What a loving family.</p><p>Gwen looked up at him from her seat at the desk, smiling a bit. “You look like shit on toast,” she remarked, standing. He scoffed.</p><p>“I’m okay, Gwen. Just gonna go to bed early, if you don’t-”</p><p>“Wait!” she grabbed his bandaged hand, and he looked back at her with a bit of shock. He couldn’t help the small blush that inched its way onto his freckled cheeks as he tried not to wince at the pain in his palm. Gwen realized her actions, hastily letting go of his hand and clearing her throat. “Ah, I have something for you. For your birthday.”</p><p>Well, not <em>everyone</em> forgot.</p><p>Before he could say anything, she led him to the small couch and sat him down. She reached behind the t.v. and brought out a shoebox with Pinetree stickers covering the top and sides. She presented it to him with a soft smile, and he bit back a laugh.</p><p>“Well, don’t just stare at it,” she urged, “Open it, doofus.”</p><p>He took the box from her with trembling hands, hesitant to pop off the lid in fear that it’ll just be another clown jumpscare like last year. He looked back up at Gwen, and she gestured to the box, raising her eyebrows.</p><p>David took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes closed as he slowly pulled the lid off the top.</p><p>When nothing happened, he peeked one eye open, and then two, and then looked down at the contents of the box. His heart dropped.</p><p>“Bob Ross,” is all he could squeak out.</p><p>The box was packed with CD after CD of The Joy of Painting.</p><p>“Yep,” Gwen sighed, sitting next to him. “All seasons. Every episode.”</p><p>David, still speechless, looked up at her with shiny eyes. “Found ‘em on eBay, if you were wondering.”</p><p>That seemed to be what he wanted to hear, for he looked back down and uttered a squeaky “Thank you.”</p><p>Gwen huffed a laugh. “No problem, dude.”</p><p>She kept her eyes on him, watching as his grip tightened on the box until his knuckles were white. She watched as he bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying, and ultimately failing.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt warm, lanky arms around her back and hot breath on her neck, and she wrapped her own arms around him too, and they sat there for a few minutes just like that.</p><p>Soon, what was quiet hiccups turned to shuddering breaths and sniffles. All the time, Gwen kept her arms around David until she heard a soft “I’m sorry.”</p><p>She pulled away and met the gaze of a red-faced, damp-cheeked David who’s small smile from before had turned into a pouty lip.</p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry.” he breathed.</p><p>Gwen furrowed her brows. “What for?”</p><p>David sniffed, dragging the back of his hand over his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the tears, but they didn’t stop. “I’ve done nothing but fail all week, a-and now this,” he paused, looking down at the box, “What have I done to deserve something like this?” his voice gave out to a whisper.</p><p>Gwen didn’t know what to say.</p><p>So, she started with what she thought was best.</p><p>“David, you’ve done nothing but try so hard all week. And not just this week, you’ve tried so hard all summer, and I couldn’t be more proud of you.”</p><p>He perked up a bit.</p><p>“You didn’t fail, things just didn’t go as planned.” She took his hands in hers, being gentle. “I’m just sorry that those apathetic little shits can’t see it.”</p><p>“Gwen, I-” David started, but then paused, “Don’t talk about our campers like that.”</p><p>“But it’s true!”</p><p>“It is not!”</p><p>“Whatever,” she sighed. “Point is, you absolutely <em>do</em> deserve this. I don’t care what those little brats out there are saying, because their opinions are invalid.”</p><p>David looked back down at the box, feeling the blush return. He couldn’t hold back the smile that tugged at his lips.</p><p>Suddenly, “I forgot one thing,” Gwen said.</p><p>David looked up at her with a puzzled look on his face, but then everything clicked when he felt her warm lips press against his cheek.</p><p>He blinked, dumbfounded, mouth slightly agape. He looked into her eyes, giving it everything he had not to glance down at her lips. It didn’t go as planned.</p><p>Suddenly, his hand was on her jaw, and her eyes were like glowing amethyst.</p><p>Suddenly, those warm lips were against his soft lips.</p><p>Suddenly, it had been thirty seconds.</p><p>When they parted, they were both breathless and light. David was at a loss for words, freckled cheeks covered with red. Gwen felt just as awkward, clearing her throat and casting her gaze to the shoebox full of CDs.</p><p>She reached down, grabbing the first one and holding it up. “Movie night?”</p><p>David smiled, seemingly forgetting he was ever sad that whole day.</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>